


The totally cool, mysterious stranger

by WerebearofSlash



Category: Care Bears, Original Work
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Bears, Cowboys, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Furry, Gay, Light-Hearted, M/M, diaper lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash
Summary: Nobody knew where this mysterious care bear wearing a cool cowboy outfit came from, or why his crinkly diapers made him look so badass. All they knew was, you don't mess with that man! He changes diapers faster than his shadow!
Kudos: 4





	The totally cool, mysterious stranger

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
> ** >>> ** [ **For source click here** ](https://twitter.com/Burrwoof/status/1236092481722347524) ** <<< **
> 
> This is a story based on this wonderful pic made by [LilChu](https://twitter.com/TheSmolCafe)  
> 

“Daddy, can you tell me a bedtime story?” the opossum pleaded as his dad gently laid him down in his big crib. The hybrid climbed in right next to his son and handed him his favorite plush.

“Oh, sonny!” he chuckled, his big diaper crinkling as he tried to get comfortable. “Just one minute ago you told me you're big enough to brush your teeth yourself, and now you wanna hear a bedtime story?”

The chubby rodent crossed his arms. “Hey, so what? You still sleep with a nightlight, dad!”

That made the hybrid blush a little. “W-well, I gotta keep the monster from my closet away somehow! Anyway, uh, what kinda story would you like to hear, boy?”

The two snuggled together closely and the opossum rested his head on his dad's soft chest.

“Something... wild and epic! Something about a true hero fighting bad guys!”

That gave the older male a chuckle and he smooched his boy on the forehead.

“Something epic, eh? Alrighty then, I got just the right story for you!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was hanging low over a small town in the middle of nowhere. It had been a hot, stressful day for most of the good people living here, and everybody was more than glad that the commotion on the busy streets was coming to a halt. Kids were playing in the gardens while their parents were just having a lazy afternoon for the most part. But the quiet and calm was just a facade, it was clear there was some kind of tension hanging in the air, like there was something big about to go down!

One of the good people of this quiet and peaceful neighborhood was busy watering the flowers in front of their house, as he suddenly looked up. There was a huge silhouette galloping towards him on the sidewalk, the twilight behind the stranger giving them a mysterious look. Finally the man was able to recognize the surprisingly dashing figure emerging from the warm glow of the evening sun. It was a huge polar bear- wolf hybrid, riding his trusty steed through the dusty prairie. He was wearing a brown cowboy hat that hid most of his face. Not because he didn't wanna be seen, but because the sun was like, hanging really low! Below his gorgeous, fluffy beard he was wearing a colorful handkerchief around his neck, followed by a brown leather west covering his white-furred chest. A bright, pink badge peaked out of the west that only a true western hero could rock. Around his broad shoulder he wore an ammunition belt with plenty of sponge ammo, which clearly was meant for the big, stylish stylish nerf gun he got very prominently hanging around his hips in a holster. But the thing that made him clearly look the most badass was the thick, crinkly pair of rainbow-colored diapers the holster was wrapped around!

The mysterious and very handsome stranger kept his eyes on the road, like a responsible, big boy does. The wild, untamed mustang between his legs slowly came to a halt in front of the innocent citizen who was minding his own business just a minute ago, before this sample of a western hero had stopped right next to him. Slowly the white-furred stranger turned his head and tipped his hat to greet the man.

“Howdy, pardner! Mind telling a poor, lonesome cowboy where the next saloon is?” he asked in a deep voice. Clearly he and his trusty horse must've had been tired after a long day of riding through the hot, unforgiving prairie that is the suburbs! An ice cream truck drove by, only reinforcing the picture of this heroic stranger.

The man almost dropped his garden hose, probably because he was at a loss for words from that much awesomeness in front of him. Eventually his voice returned and he managed to give somewhat of a clear answer. “Uh, there's a juice bar down the street if you wanna, uhm 'wet your whistle', cowboy!” he answered, pointing down the road. Fortunately that seemed to be the right answer, as the stranger gave a little nod and saluted the man before he spurred his horse and galloped further down the steaming hot sidewalk. Of course he made sure to look to the left and right before he crossed the road!

With his hat still hiding the upper half of his face, the mysterious stranger stepped through the wide open door of the bright and colorful juice bar. The place was indeed very inviting, with it's pretty animal-themed chairs and flower-patterns everywhere. He checked the room, just a couple of people enjoying some refreshments in the heat of a dry summer evening. The second he stepped in, all eyes were focused on him. Totally unimpressed, he leaned his tired steed against the door frame, even though this saloon was clearly lacking a horse trough.

Slowly he stepped past the tables, ignoring the curious glances and chuckles. When he reached the bar, he took off his hat and revealed the face of a man scarred by the dangers of the unforgiving middle-class suburbs! The lady behind the counter gave him a curious look, apparently dumbfounded by the stranger's wild and savage appearance.

“Evening there, sugar!” the hybrid murmured while sitting down on one of the barstools, making sure to park his right foot on one of the stool bars to look extra rad. The lady still seemed rather dumbfounded and unsure how to react. “Please, can you get this poor, lonesome fella one of your bestest banana-raspberry shakes?” he said while giving the lady the most dashing smile he was capable of.

Another guy who seemed to be working here took her aside. The man apparently knew more, as the cowboy was able to make out bits and pieces like “... one of the care bears... yes, those are diapers, but... I know, but he's harmless... He's just playing, that's...”

Eventually the lady got to work and the exhausted, lonesome stranger got his shake he ordered. Finally able to enjoy a minute of peace, our hero took some deep gulps from his drink. Through a straw, since he didn't wanna leave the establishment with a sticky, messy beard.

But then, all of a sudden, it happened! A loud voice sounded behind the mysterious stranger from the entrance door. “POLAR HEART!” somebody yelled. The cowboy knew who's voice that was, so he didn't bother turning around. The rest of the customers on the other hand saw the adorable, little yellow-furred pupper who had just entered the store. He also wore a cowboy hat, and a checkered polo shirt. A big, diaper-shaped bulge in his bluejeans however gave away what a pup that boy truly was. In both his paws he held a massive watergun.

The dangerous and intimidating pup didn't seem to bother coming closer, he just stood there, waiting for his loud and menacing puppy voice to do the work for him. Little did he know, our cowboy was way too cool to respond to such a naughty, little rascal's tantrum, and just kept on enjoying his refreshment. But the huffy boy was having none of that!

“I know you can hear me, you darn coyote! Turn around when I'm talking to you!” Some of the guests looked irritated, clearly by fear. But the proud care bear cousin who also happened to be a cowboy, still didn't turn around. “I can hear you, Milo. Does your daddy know you're here?”

But that only seemed to make the cowpupper even angrier. “Don't you speak of my daddy, you scoundrel! You know very well why I'm here! You are the one who put me behind bars the other day!”

Again, that didn't seem to impress the white-furred hybrid. “It was way past your bedtime, Milo! You should be grateful, if I didn't help your dad catch you, you would've been all tired and cranky the next day, and you guys were gonna have a picnic.” he growled, annoyed by the fact that the bratty pup's appearance had turned his delicious fruit shake sour.

Suddenly, our hero heard the sound of a watergun getting pumped up. His tail began to swish nervously, as he'd recognize that dreaded sound everywhere! Slowly he turned his head halfway towards the young canine, and then he saw it! The giant watergun the boy got for his last birthday!

“Today is the day I'm getting revenge! Nobody makes me get a healthy amount of sleep and gets away with it! You know what that baby is loaded with?” he chuckled menacingly, patting the gun's tank filled with a yellow liquid. The hybrid put his drink away! A less brave hero clearly would've had an accident right on the spot, but his crinkly rainbow pamps were still dry as a bone!

“Milo!” he began in a low voice. “Don't do anything stupid now! It's one thing to be mad at me, but you are risking the lives of innocent people!” He pointed at the customers, most of which got up from their seats and left at this point. Good, the mysterious cowboy thought. Get the terrified citizens out of the field of fire. “I'm giving you one last chance, pup! Put down that gun and your dad won't be hearing about this. Don't make me get up!”

But the maniac pupper was beyond all reasoning! All he could think of was getting his revenge! Oh, the things little boys are willing to do when their playtime gets cut short! But he had no choice!

The bar's radio started playing 'It's raining men', only adding to the tension building up in the room. Slowly, very slowly, the big, cool cowboy moved his paw towards his loaded nerf gun. Was he really gonna do this? He knew that deep down Milo was a good boy, he probably just had a sugar shock and got too bouncy, like he often got when his dad failed to control his boy's yearning for sweets. But before things got ugly in here, our hero knew he had to take matters in his own paws!

The pup seemed very sure of himself. “Come on, cowboy! Draw!”

And then it happened! In just a matter of milliseconds, the cool cowboy had drawn his nerf gun and fired a shot right across the room! The sponge arrow went right past the cackling canine. “Haha! Missed me, you stupi~” But he didn't get to finish his sentence! Because being the amazing shot that he was, our hero had actually hit his own wooden horsie still resting against the door frame. Startled by the shot, the hobbyhorse fell over, it's handle sticking to the pup's big boy pants, which got pulled down by the force of the falling toy.

Startled and exposed, the pup looked down to the ground. His pants were now hanging around his ankles, the pretty, pink pair of diapers showing the boy was trying to hide all this time. With a loud yip he tried to cover himself desperately, letting his loaded gun sink.

The hybrid gave his nerf gun a symbolic blow and put it back into his holster. “I warned you, boy! Never mess with a daddy who knows your weakness!”

And indeed, being exposed like this had broken the small boy's spirit. “Nooo! Don't look! I'm, I'm not wearing diapers, I swear!” he whined, but there was barely anybody left to notice. The two bartenders were just rolling their eyes, and the lady said “If the gentlemen would please leave now? You're annoying our customers!”

The cowboy nodded and payed for his drink. Then he quickly went over to the embarrassed pup and picked him up after taking the gun our of his small paws. At one go he threw the still pantsed boy over his left shoulder, and carried his horse and the water gun in his other arm.

“Wha~ He-hey! Put me down! Or, at least let me pull up my pants before we leave!” the young canine pleaded, but it was no use! Our hero was not without mercy, but he couldn't forgive the danger the pup had put all the innocent people though! He gave the water gun a sniff, and indeed! It was loaded with sweet, sugary lemonade! The stains the boy would've made had he shot inside the juice bar!

The hybrid gave the padded puppy butt a little pat. “No can do, doggy! We are gonna head straight to your dad like this, before you cause any more trouble!”

The boy started sniffing. “Noooo! Please, don't tell my dada about this! I can't go another day without dessert, and we're having ice cream today!” But the victorious cowboy remained steadfast.

“You already got plenty of chances, bucko! Also, we better get you home as soon as possible, I can smell you had a little accident there!”

With some of the people passing by looking at them, the young canine hid his face behind his paws. “No, he's lying! I didn't have an accident in my deedees!” he tried to save his reputation on the streets, but it was too late! From this day on, he would be known as the adorable little pampers pupper all over the city, and he wouldn't be able to go anywhere without all the grownups giving him headpets and telling him how cute he was! Truly, a boy's worst nightmare!

And that's the story how a mysterious stranger had shown up one day in the quiet and peaceful suburbs, and ended up saving the town from the wrath of a dangerous, mean-spirited dog!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well sonny, what do you think? Your daddy's actually cute the hot dog, right?” the old male chuckled, as his dear boy was sucking his pacifier in awe while listening to his dad's heroic story.

“Okay dad, I can buy you did the ultimate trick-shot that caused a boy to loose his pants in public.” the chubby opossum yawned. “But no way you didn't have an accident when he threatened you with his water gun! I know you too well!”

That earned the boy a wild head ruffle, mostly because his dad felt called out. “Argh! Alright Mr Smartypants! Yeah, I did pee myself right on the spot when I saw that darn thing! You know how hard it is to clean fur like mine from lemonade?”

The ruffle turned into a gentle smooch on the forehead. “But now it's time for you to snooze, sonny! Good boys always go to sleep on time, right?”

His precious boy nodded and put the paci back into his muzzle, right where it belonged. “And we are good boys, aren't we, dad?” he chuckled and rested his head on daddy's belly. The hybrid himself also nodded and put the blanket over the two of them. “That we are, sonny!” And so, the two padded men closed their eyes, snuggling and hugging each other, the opossum sucking his paci, and the older male sucking his thumb, both their thick diapers rustling quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Polar Heart is owned by [Me](https://twitter.com/Burrwoof)  
> Artwork was drawn by [LilChu](https://twitter.com/TheSmolCafe)


End file.
